Power factor correction (PFC) converters are often used as a front-end stage followed by a regulated DC-DC converter, with the PFC stage converting AC input power to provide a DC output voltage. Bridgeless PCF converters omit an input rectifier bridge and thus provide a cost effective and highly efficient power supply solution for many consumer products such as server and telecom power equipment, set-top boxes, televisions, displays, etc. Totem-pole type PFC circuits operating using transition mode switching provide the potential for high efficiencies, in which one switch operates as an active switch forming a primary current path with a diode or a return circuit MOSFET while a second totem pole switch operates as a freewheeling or synchronous switch, and the roles of the active and freewheeling switches changes as the input voltage switches between positive and negative polarities. The potential of high efficiency, however, is mitigated by non-zero switching of the active device, where active switch operation when the device voltage is greater than zero leads to switching loss and extra conduction losses are found when the active device is switched while the device voltage is negative. Gallium Nitride (GaN) totem pole devices offer certain benefits with respect to high-frequency switching speeds, low on-state resistance (RDSON) and low reverse-recovery charge, which can be employed to improve PFC efficiency. However, silicon-based MOSFET device types are more common, and improved control techniques and totem pole PFC systems are desired for improved efficiency without additional cost and process complexity associated with use of Gallium Nitride devices.